


Happy New... Family

by NiallSquared (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [52]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/NiallSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is grateful for the wonderful boyfriend he has.</p><p>Bressie is just glad to have his princess Nialler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New... Family

“So you forgot the stuffing,” Brez starts, sounding resigned. “Along with the potatoes and the gravy.”

“Well, the potatoes are being delivered and I got instant gravy that I got t’ warm up,” Niall tries to be optimistic, even though his attempt at cooking is a disaster. “Look on the bright side.”

“If there’s one, Nialler,” Bressie deadpans, ruffling at Niall’s dyed-blond hair. “C’mon, let me get ye all warmed up.”

As Niall waits for his turkey to cook, Bressie cuddles him to his broad chest, making him feel like a wee lassie. Sure, Bressie always towers over him with his superior height, but Niall isn’t saying that he hates it. He loves being the little Croke Park princess for his Brez.

 

About twenty minutes into the cuddle session on the sofa, Niall has to pee. He wants to get out of the warm circle of Brez’s arms but the hold is tight and Niall doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Don’ go,” Brez commands him. “I’ll make ye feel _so_ good.”

Niall mewls at the words, his dick doing a stand. Bressie chuckles and uses his massive hand to grab his dick through the threadbare joggers he has on. He regrets going commando, the feeling of the rough texture of the joggers biting into his dick as Bressie pumps him full.

“Gon’ come for me?” Brez purrs in his ear, ridding themselves of Niall’s trousers. “You act like a horny git, ye filthy animal.”

“Ngh,” Niall manages a sexy sound. “Make me come like this?”

“You can try,” Bressie whispers against the paler lad’s neck. “Get yerself off of me.”

Niall is naked, not even his shirt covering his body as he grinds his erection into Bressie’s jeans, his bollocks tightening. Brez doesn’t help him, no, not with his large hands gripping onto his hips, steadying his movements. His lips are agape, mouthing out Bressie’s name as the pressure builds up in his groin.

“ _Me_ little Nialler, alri’?” Brez wraps his thick fingers around Niall and that’s curtains for Niall. “No, ye filthy slag. Yer gon’ come from me fingers alone.”

Niall whines as the thick digits enter his hole with lube, jabbing at the prostate without much care. Niall loves this, being dominated by his one true love. Brez peppers kisses along his jawline and cheeks as his balls fill up again and when he comes for the second time, he spurts all over Brez’s shirt.

“Good boy,” Brez ruffles at his hair. “Now, that turkey…”

-

“You flew out to California just to spend New Year’s Eve with me?” Niall is choking with happy tears. “What about yer folks?”

“They know, Ni,” Brez grins. “I’ve told them I’m coming here.”

“So I get me boyfriend to come to L.A. only after I set our flat on fire with horrid cooking attempt? Sweet,” Niall giggles, bringing Brez’s face down for a kiss.

 

The ball drops and Niall pecks Brez’s lips as they count down together.

“Here’s to the new year full of new love and experiences!” Bressie whispers against Niall’s lips. “And our new baby.”

Niall giggles, nodding as they look at the picture of their soon-to-be adopted baby girl’s picture.

**Author's Note:**

> LiLo Valentine 2015. :)


End file.
